1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a detection sensor, and more particularly to a detection sensor which can detect various detection regions even with a small-sized antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, separate detection sensors for various detection regions have been required to detect an object over various detection regions. That is, many high-priced detection sensors are necessary in order to detect various detection regions.
In order to solve this problem, an integrated type detection sensor including which a plurality of detection sensors for various detection regions integrated therein has been developed. However, since such an integrated type detection sensor includes a plurality of individual antenna elements for various detection regions, the overall size of the antenna elements is too large, which increases the overall size of the integrated type detection sensor and also increases the manufacturing costs.